List of stores at the Azara Mall
This is a list of stores at the Azara Mall. Anchor stores * Macy's * Sears * JCPenney * Nordstrom * Bloomingdales * Kohl's * Target * Walmart * Big Kmart * Dillard's * Best Buy * Costco * Dick's Sporting Goods * Living Spaces * Burlington Coat Factory * IKEA * Marks & Spencer * Azara: Official Store * Aldi * Saks Fifth Avenue * Ames * Circuit City * ShopRite * The Home Depot * Lowe's * Stop & Shop * Lord & Taylor * Nemian Marcus * Tesco * ASDA * Wegmans * A&P * Pathmark * Waldbaum's * The Food Emporium * BJ's Wholesale Club * Sam's Club * Acme * Publix * Bi-Lo * Ingles * Winn-Dixie * Shaw's * Star Market Banks * Bank of Azara * Metrobank Stores * Laserium Premium * Microsoft * Apple * Disney * Express * The Limited * Old Navy * Gap * Hollister * Abercrombie & Fitch/Kids * (Kids/Lady) Foot Locker * Loft * Lego * Forever 21 * Crazy 8 * The Children's Place * New York & Company * H&M * Finish Line * Banana Republic * Hot Topic * American Eagle Outfitters ** 77 Kids * Uniqlo * EKS * TheorySonic * Gymboree * GameStop * Ross Dress for Less * Payless ShoeSource/Kids * Ulta Beauty * Victoria's Secret/Pink * Build-A-Bear Workshop * Aldo * Barnes & Noble Booksellers * Party City * Tommy Hilfiger * Adidas * Pacsun * Bath & Body Works * T.J. Maxx * Vans * Aéropostale ** P.S. from Aéropostale * Charlotte Russe * Chanel * Louis Vuitton * Bvlgari * Daiso Japan * Reebok * Lacoste * Dolce & Gabana * Puma * Billabong * Nickelodeon * White House Black Market * Guess * Sunglass Hut * Spencer's * GNC Live Well. * A/X Armani Exchange * Michael Kors * Coach * Shoe Palace * Converse * OshKosh B'gosh * The Objectoon Entertainment Store * Dior * Virgin Megastore * Wet Seal * Bose * LG * Sony * Canon * Samsung * Hershey's * Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory * Skechers * Toys "R" Us ** Kids "R" Us * Staples * Fanzz * The North Face * Teavana * True Religion * Justice ** Brothers * DwnTwn * Motherhood Maternity * Pandora * M.A.C Cosmetics * Things Remembered * Kay Jewelers * LensCrafters * Windsor * Champs Sports * Zumiez * Shiekh * Sephora * Aerie * Orogold Cosmetics * Godiva * Sanrio * Box Lunch * Papaya * Kiehl's * Cotton On * FootAction * Sweet Factory * Bebe * Zales * See's Candies * Papyrus * Swarovski * Oakley * Brighton's * L'Occitane En Provence * Nine West * Hurley * Quicksilver * Tokyo Japanese Lifestyle * Daniel's Jewelers * Kevin Jewelers * Maxazria * Ann Taylor * Kenneth Cole * Rolex * Kay Jewelers * Michaels * Carter's * Garage * Tiffany & Co. * Crocs * Clarks * American Apparel * Avenue * Joann * BevMo! * Fallas Paredes * DressBarn * Diesel * Tesla * UGG Australia * Tory Burch * Talbots * Lane Bryant * Nautica * Perfumania * Polo Ralph Lauren * Kipling * Levi's * J.Crew * Athleta * Eastbay * Babies "R" Us * Woolworths * WWE * Playmobil * Orly * Ruum * Lipsy London * American Girl * Bob's Discount Furniture * 7-Eleven * Wawa * Sheetz * Limited Too * Tony Hawk Gear Shop * Duchess Shoppe * Casey's General Store * Coldwater Creek * Universal Studios Store * Discovery * Perfumes 4 U * Borders * McKids * Azara News * Star Trek * Star Wars * Sesame Street General Store * SpongeBob StorePants * Google * Love Culture * Le Gourmet Chef * Kwik Trip * Circle K * Raymour & Flanigan * The Cosmetics Company Store Food court * Chicken Wings * Antonio Burgers * El Pollo Loco * McDonald's ** McDonald's Playplace * In-N-Out Burger * Panda Express * Carl's Jr./Green Burrito * Burger King * Jack in the Box * Wendy's * Del Taco Bell * Rubio's * Potato Corner * Jolibee * Subway * Wetzel's Pretzels * Auntie Anne's * Cinnabon * KFC * Popeyes * Sbarro * Jamba Juice * Yogurtland * Starbucks Coffee * Green Crush * Frankie & Benny's * Greggs * Krispy Kreme * Pizza Express * Taco Mazama * Abrakebabra ** O'Briens ** Gourmet Burger Kitchen ** Yo Sushi ** Bagel Factory ** Chick King * Wagamama * Yasai Japanese Grill * L&L Hawaiian Barbecue * Ruby Thai Kitchen * Sarku Japan * Chick-fil-A * Church's Chicken * The Buffalo Spot * Tapioca Express * Great Khan's Mongolian BBQ * Pizza Hut * The Habit Burger Grill * Wienerschnitzel * Chipotle Mexican Grill * Cold Stone Creamery * Yoshinoya Beef Bowl * Ohana Hawaiian BBQ * Steak Escape * Nestlé Toll House * Hot Dog On A Stick * Charley's Philly Steaks * The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf * Hi BBQ * Ono Hawaiian BBQ * Pholicious Vietnamese Rice Noodle Soup * Arby's * Genghis Khan * Dairy Queen/Orange Julius * Five Guys * Häagen-Dazs * Peet's Coffee & Tea * Creamistry * Baskin-Robbins * It's Boba Time * Prinkipia's Frozen Yogurt * Mrs. Fields * Raising Cane's Chicken Fingers * ShareTea * Surf City Squeeze * Chicken Now * Sminster * Farmer Boys * StoneOven * Hero Certified Burgers * Lee's Famous Recipe Chicken * Dunkin' Donuts * Togo's * Maggie Moo's * Qdoba Mexican Eats * Frullati Cafe & Bakery * Blimpie * Great Steak & Potato Co. * Domino's Pizza * Fuddruckers * Extreme Pizza * Roy Rogers * Round Table Pizza * Maui Tacos * Mountain Mike's Pizza * Long John Silver's/A&W * Gambino's Pizza * Carvel * McAlister's Deli * Moe's Southwest Grill * Schlotzsky's * Krystal * Great American Cookies * White Castle * Checkers * Hungry Howie's Pizza * Goodcents Subs & Pasta * Papa John's * Little Caesars Pizza Station * Chowking * Sam & Louie's New York Pizzeria * Anthony's Pizza & Pasta * Crumbs Bake Shop * Yogurt Mountain * Sweet Frog Premium Frozen Yogurt * 16 Handles * Menchies Frozen Yogurt * Tutti Frutti * Cherry Berry Self-Serve Frozen Yogurt Bar * Coffee Time * Robin's Donuts * Noble Roman's Pizza * NY Pizza * Protein Bar * Happy's Pizza * Tudor's Biscuit World * Mr. Smoothie * Caribou Coffee * Cheeseboy: Grilled Cheese To Go * TCBY * Happy's Pizza * Cafe Rio * Cafe Carolina & Bakery * Frying Nemo * Oh My Cod * The Frying Scotsman * The Codfather * A Salt and Battery * Hardee's/Red Burrito * The Krusty Krab * Subz * Grill's * Pollo Tropical * Jimmy John's * Ben & Jerry's * Quiznos * Sonic * Mighty Taco Bueno * Saladworks * Boston Market * Taco Time * Biggby Coffee * Big Apple Bagels/My Favorite Muffin * Big Town Hero * Genghis Grill * Thai Express * Blaze Fast 'n Fired Pizza * Dippin' Dots * Rax Roast Beef * Bahama Bucks * Rita's Ice * Bonchon Chicken * Kyochon * Captain D's Seafood Kitchen * The Coffee Beanery * Specialty's Cafe & Bakery * Steak-Out * Chicken Express * Philly Pretzel Factory * American Deli * Chicken Salad Chick * Zoup! * America's Taco Shop * Kahala Coffee Traders * Maui Wowi Hawaiian * Sticks Kebob Shop * Submarina California Subs * Cereality * Miguel's Jr * Original Tommy's Hamburgers * Tokyo Tokyo * BareBurger * Just Salad * Mad Mex Fresh Mexican Grill * Rally's * Koya Japan * BurgerFi * Wow Cafe & Wingery * Manchu Wok * Einstein Bros. Bagels * Pinkberry * Potbelly Sandwich Shop * Whataburger * Gumby's Pizza & Wings * Braum's Ice Cream & Dairy Stores * Bruegger's Bagels * Hong Kong Express * Dilly's Deli * Amato's Sandwich Shop * Ameci Pizza & Pasta * Jimboy's Tacos * Extreme Pita * Samurai Sam's Teriyaki Grill * Mamma Ilardo's * AFC Sushi * Breyers Ice Cream * Oscar Mayer Hot Dogs * SuperPretzel * Pillsbury Bakery * Swirlberry * Booster Juice * Bigfoot Java * PDQ * Lion's Choice * Desert Moon Fresh Mexican Grille * Moonshine * The Food Shack * Colonel Kiev's Fried Chicken * Chickpea * Wrapido * The Big Salad * Oberweis Dairy * Burger Chef * Tim Hortons * Hot Dog City * Yogi Bear's Honey Fried Chicken * Chester's * Biscuitville * Pizza 73 * Panago Pizza * Firehouse Subs * The Pita Pit * Mucho Burrito * FreshBerry Frozen Yogurt * Freshens * Pizza Pro * Pizza Inn * 241 Pizza * Giovanni's Pizza * Tubby's * Tully's Coffee * Fox's Pizza Den * East of Chicago Pizza * Jack's * Pollo Campero * Kung Fu Tea * Fresh & Co. * 4food * Port of Subs * Chicken Shack * Krispy Krunchy Chicken * Gionino's Pizzeria * Costa Vida Fresh Mexican Grill * Foodjing! * Hot 'n Now * Stewart's * Grilled Cheese & Co. * Burrito Bell * Nathan's/Arthur Treacher's Games, Movies, Bakeries, Cafes, Restaurants, & more * Azara Arcade * Azara Theaters * Seven Three - An artist run gallery * Azara Ice Rink * Nickelodeon Universe Azara * California Pizza Kitchen * Lazy Dog * P.F. Chang's * Olive Garden * Costa Coffee * HomeTown Buffet * BJ's * Red Robin * Denny's * Paris Baguette * 85° Bakery Cafe * Debenhams * The Cheesecake Factory * Texas Roadhouse * Rainforest Cafe * TGI Fridays * Buffalo Wild Wings * El Torito * Applebee's * Chili's * Souplantation * Outback Steakhouse * Romano's Macaroni Grill * Wood Ranch BBQ & Grill * Mimi's Cafe * IHOP * Yard House * Porto's Bakery & Cafe * Azara: Official Restaurant * Kabuki Japanese Restaurant * Lucille's Smokehouse Bar-B-Que * Hooters * Islands Fine Burgers & Drinks * Dave & Buster's * Ruby's Diner * Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. * Panera Bread * Tony Roma's * Claim Jumper * Vegas Seafood Buffet * 24 Hour Fitness * 24 Hour Pool * Black Angus Steakhouse * Wingstop * Chuck E. Cheese's * Gen Korean BBQ House * Urban Seoul * Capital Seafood Restaurant * Friendly's * Noodles & Company * California Fish Grill * Jersey Mike's Subs * The Flame Broiler * Pick Up Stix * California Tortilla * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza * Elevation Burger * Crispers * Sticky Fingers Smokehouse * Red Lobster * Smokey Bones * The Flying Biscuit Cafe * Bahama Breeze * Jason's Deli * Aladdin's Castle * Ledo Pizza * Cracker Barrel * Waffle House * Freddy's Frozen Custard & Steakburgers * Happy Joe's * Happy Chef * Country Kitchen * Cheddar's Scratch Kitchen * Fox & Hound Sports Tavern * The Ground Round * Crabby Joe's Tap & Grill * Coffee Culture * SPIN! Neapolitan Pizza * 5 & Diner * Bobby's Burger Palace * Johnny Brusco's New York Style Pizza * Cheeburger Cheeburger * Tom + Chee * Shake Shack * Lyfe Kitchen * Burger 21 * Ruth's Chris Steak House * Planet Wings * Cluck-U Chicken * Godfather's Pizza * Ponderosa Steakhouse * Tony Hawk's Skatepark Pizzeria * Hurricane Grill & Wings * Teriyaki Madness * Bob Evans Farmhouse Restaurant * Perkins * Ruby Tuesday * Golden Corral * Zaxby's * 1000 Degrees Neapolitan Pizzeria * Sweet Tomatoes * Fresh Choice * Furr's Fresh Buffet * Gatti's Pizza * America's Incredible Pizza Company * John's Incredible Pizza * Steak 'n Shake * Happi House Restaurant * Camille's Sidewalk Cafe * Ryan's Grill, Buffet & Bakery * Eat 'n Park * Gusteau's * Black-eyed Pea * Boston Pizza * Peter Piper Pizza * Carrows * Coco's Bakery & Restaurant * Bill Miller Bar-B-Q * Miller's Ale House * Monster Mini Golf * Bonefish Grill * Johnnie's New York Pizzeria * Chevys Fresh Mex * Original Joe's * Original Roadhouse Grill * The Original Pancake House * Newk's Eatery * Burger Lounge * Mellow Mushroom * Pret A Manger * Bertucci's * Au Bon Pain * Gold Star Chili * CiCi's Pizza * Skyline Chili * Stevi B's Pizza Buffet * Fazoli's * Johnny Rockets * Alonti Cafe & Catering * Gerry's Grill * Koo Koo Roo * BurgerMeister * Ivar's * Famous Dave's * Sizzler * Joe's Crab Shack * Sonny's Real Pit Bar-B-Q * Luby's * Bono's Pit Bar-B-Q * Broadway Pizza * Buffalo Wings & Rings * Cosi * Corner Bakery Cafe * Logan's Roadhouse * Eggspectation * Egg Harbor Cafe * Jimmy's Egg * Le Peep * Hoss's Family Steak & Sea House * Village Inn * Shakey's Pizza Parlor * Dinosaur Bar-B-Q * Good Times Burgers & Frozen Custard * Chi-Chi's * Showbiz Pizza * Jeepers! * Discovery Zone * Steak & Ale * Bennigan's * Huddle House * The Pasta House Co. * Sweetgreen * Smashburger * Souper Salad * Merzi * Champps Americana * Nando's * Brewster's Restaurant * Sky Zone * Bakers Square * Shari's Restaurant & Pies * Joey's Seafood * Shane's Rib Shack * Country Cookin * KidZania Azara Vending machines * Coca-Cola * Pepsi * Mountain Dew * Tombstone * Tyson * Hot Nosh 24-7 * Hot Choice * Kraft Carryout Cafe * Diet Coke * Diet Pepsi * Diji-Touch Defunct stores * Boys Too (2011-2016) Category:Lists Category:Azara Category:Mall store lists Category:Store lists Category:Azara Mall Category:Shopping mall lists